pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Violet Evergarden (Pokémon Tales)
Violet Evergarden is a character in the Pokémon Tales franchise, and the title protagonist in Pokémon Tales: Violet. Appearance Violet is a teenage girl wearing a white blouse, a green skirt and a pair of heeled brown boots sits on a bench. At the collar of her blouse is a shining multi-colored brooch. She has golden blond hair tied low in the back, with her face and blue eyes still like a doll’s face. On her hands are brown working gloves. The most unique feature about her is her prosthetic arms, also known as myoelectric terminal devices. They are metal arms that receive power from her remaining muscles. She has the ability to remove these prosthetics at will. Character Violet has an apathetic, doll like face. She reveals no expression and has difficulty expressing it. She indicates no problem with other's reactions towards her, which is hostilely, but is willing to try any attempt to make others relaxed around her. Despite wanting to employ ideas such as travel, she requires permission to do any action. Despite her apathetic appearance, she is able to connect well to Pokémon, especially those such as herself. When she meets an Eevee that is missing a leg, she was able to connect to it by removing her own arm. Despite this she is in excellent physical shape, able to run at high speeds and travel far distances with little fatigue. Her prosthetics cause humans to mistreat her who don't understand her. But her primary focus is Pokémon, who always have an adverse reaction due to her arms. When given the chance and idea on how to correct it she takes it. She is given a list of things to do to care for Pokémon and she follows it. Violet's social skills are lacking and disjointed. She takes things literally, constantly corrects people's terms especially if she doesn't get the social meaning and asks blatant questions to people. She acts in a military manner, following orders when given. Pokémon Appearances Pokémon Tales: Violet * main character, debuts in The Girl with No Arms Achievements Indigo League * Cascade Badge (in Thrown in Head First) * Soul Badge (in Ninja Battle) * Volcano Badge (in Fighting the Rising Flames) * Boulder Badge (in Three Legged Pokémon) Beauty and Pokémon Beauty Contest * Did not place (Beach Beauty) Trivia * Violet is based off the main character from the Netflix series Violet Evergarden. Her personality and expression of emotion is based off that series and adapted to this one. * Violet is 14 upon her debut. * While Violet's arms are not removable in her series of origin, this world is more technologically advanced than her home series. * All of Violet's Pokémon will have some form of impairment whether physical, psychological or emotional. They all mirror Violet's own condition and to highlight the potential that those with impairments can possess. * Violet's catchphrase in choosing a Pokémon is "let us participate in battle together." Category:Characters Category:Trainers Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokemon Tales characters Category:Trainers from Kanto Category:Dioga beta